Hidden Strength
by rainieForest
Summary: HAITUS! Early in the morning, Uzumaki Nanoha was training deep within the Forest of Death... R&R FemNaru
1. Going Back to School

**Hidden Strength**

&&

Chapter 1: Going Back to School

Early in the morning, Uzumaki Nanoha was training deep within the Forest of Death. Though she wasn't training at her full strength since she didn't want to destroy the only training ground where she wouldn't be disturbed by nosy villagers and ninjas.

The Forest of Death was also the only place, except for the Hokage Monument, where Nanoha wouldn't see the hateful gazes of the villagers.

So focused on her kenjutsu practices, the 12 year old blond beauty didn't notice a figure making their way towards her.

"Nanoha," they called.

Startled, Nanoha turned and threw a perfectly aimed kunai at her intruder. But the intruder dodged before the kunai implanted itself onto their head.

"That was a close one," the intruder whistled out the stepped out f the shadows.

"Oh, it's you Genma-sensei," Nanoha said once she saw who it was, "What can I do for you?"

"Hokage-sama wants to speak with you," the Konoha jounin replied simply.

"Hai. I'll come by later."

"Hai." With that said the senbon chewing ninja disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"I wonder what Sarutobi-jiji wants." Nanoha wondered before she shielted her twin blades. Making sure that that area was clean, Nanoha too disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving the forest without a trace of anyone ever being there.

Arriving in the Hokage office, Nanoha greeted the old man in white Hokage robes with the red flames imprinted on the back.

"What is it that you wanted oji-chan?" Nanoha asked bowing.

"Nanoha, do you know that today is the genin exams?" the old Hokage asked.

"Hai but what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, I want you to take the exam and become a genin."

"Genin? But oji-chan, I am the first ever Special Anbu. Why do you want me to become a genin?"

"Because I know that you've never made any contact with anyone your own age and I would really like it if you had some friends."

"Hai oji-chan but…"

"No buts. Now go to the Ninja Academy and into room 201. Give this note to Iruka-sensei."

"Hai oji-chan."

When Nanoha disappeared, the Hokage sighed.

"I hope you find some friends Nanoha. You deserve to be happy after what you've been through," he thought sadly.

Nanoha appeared in front of room 201 and took a deep breath. She then knocked. The door slid open a few seconds later to reveal a chuunin with a scar across his nose.

"Ah Nanoha-chan," he said smiling, "What are you doing here?"

Saying nothing, Nanoha handed the letter to Iruka.

"Oh really," he replied after finishing the letter, "Well alright. Come in Nanoha. We were just about to start the exam." Nanoha just nodded and walked in after Iruka.

"Ok class today we'll be having a new student join the class for the genin exam."

To be continued…


	2. The Genin Exam

Chapter 2: The Genin Test

"New student?" The class started whispering to one another about the new student.

"I've never seen her before," a pale blond said to her pink haired companion, "Have you?"

"No, never." The pink girl replied.

"Nanoha-chan," a quiet blue haired girl thought, "I hope we're on the same team."

"Coming on the last day of school," a dark haired boy with piercing black eyes thought, "I wonder if she's strong."

The dark haired boy watched the blond beauty. Her long golden blond hair looks soft and tied up in two pigtails on each side of her head. They reached all the way down to her knees and were curled at the end.

"How the hell does someone fight with that hair," he wondered confused but his face expression didn't show any confusion.

The blond was dressed in black shorts, black tight shirt, black with silver thread vest over her black shirt unzipped, black shinobi sandals, and black fingerless gloves. The blond also had 2 katana strapped onto her sides. But what really impressed the dark haired boy was the blond's clear as crystal, sapphire jewel colored eyes that watched everyone in the room. The eyes that make you feel like they could see all of your deep secrets.

"Please introduce yourself," Iruka said smiling.

"Konnichi wa. I'm Uzumaki Nanoha. Pleased to meet you all," the blond greeted politely while bowing.

"Nanoha-chan, you may take any seat you like," Iruka said.

"Hai Iruka-sensei."

Nanoha searched around the room. Noticing an empty seat next to a dark haired boy, she walked toward him.

The first exam was a written test which Nanoha passed with ease. She isn't a Special Anbu for nothing.

The second test was accuracy which she also passed with ease. She didn't even have to try. All she did was pick up the 10 kunais and 10 shurikens, flicked both of her wrists and the 20 weapons disappeared, only to appear at the target, hitting the mark.

The last test was a bunshin test. All you had to do was create 3 bunshins and you became a genin.

Some kids came back with the hitate and without the hitate. Nanoha was very bored. Because of her last name, she wouldn't be called in for a while.

"Nanoha-chan," someone said. Nanoha opened her crystal blue eyes and saw her one and only friend, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Konnichi wa Hinata-chan," Nanoha greeted smiling.

"Konnichi was. Um…why are you here? I thought you don't like being out in the village."

"Oji-chan made me come. He said I should make friends with kids my age."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad to see you. Chichue's been wondering when you'll come over for dinner again. And Hanabi-chan and I really miss your company. Neji-nii-san too."

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I'll come with you today ok? I've just been really busy."

"Hai Nanoha-chan." Hinata smiled at Nanoha, glad that her best friend will be in the village more often now.

A while later, Nanoha's name was called. She waved at Hinata before leaving.

After she made her Kage Bunshin, Nanoha told Iruka not to make her this year's rookie of the year. She didn't want the attention. Iruka agreed though he wasn't happy. He wanted his sister figure to be recognized as a strong kunoichi.

Back in the classroom, Iruka told everyone who passed to come back in one week to meet their genin team and jounin sensei.

-------------------------------------------------------

After class was over, Nanoha went to the Hyuuga compound with Hinata.

"Konnichi wa Hyuuga-san," Nanoha bowed, "It's nice to see you agin."

"Uzumaki-san," Hiashi greeted, "Welcome to our home. Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Hai if it's not too much trouble"

"All right. I'll go call for Hizashi and Neji to join us as well."

"Hai."

At dinner, the Hyuuga family were asking Nanoha questions.

"Why are you a genin now Nanoha?" Hizashi, Neji's father, asked, "Aren't you in Anbu?"

"Hai I am. But oji-chan says I need to meet people my own age. So here I am."

"So did you make Rookie of the Year?" Hiashi asked.

"Of course she made Rookie of the Year uncle," Neji said, "She's stronger than all the Hokages combined."

"Actually, I don't want to be Rookie of the Year," Nanoha said shocking everyone.

"Why not?' Hanabi asked confused, "Isn't Rookie of the Year means you're the strongest in your class?"

"Hai it does. But I don't want the title. There's no point in trying to boost up someone's ego and making fun of the Dead Last. Because for all we know, the Dead Last could end up being the strongest in class but just doesn't do anything to hide their true strength."

A couple of hours later, Nanoha got ready to leave, promising to come again when she was free.

-------------------------------------------------------

For the past week, Nanoha trained. Sometime she'll train with Hinata and Hanabi, helping them with their family taijutsu the Jyuuken. And sometimes she'll train with Neji's genin team.

-------------------------------------------------------

Today was the genin team selection day and the jounins were in the Hokage's office choosing their genin.

"Ok. Kurenai's team will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata.

Asuma's team will consist of Nara Shikumaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji.

And Kakashi's team will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Nanoha."

"Hokage-sama," Kurenai said, "I believe Nanoha will work better with Hinata."

"Oh. Why do you say that?"

"Well they are best friends. And Nanoha can help with Hinata's self-confidence problem while Hinata can help Nanoha on her social skills."

"Those are good reasons Kurenai-san but I believe that Nanoha will help Sasuke more. She will be able to help him out of his vengeance."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Kakashi, even if they fail Nanoha will still be a shinobi. And Sasuke will be under her supervision. But if they pass, you will have the responsibility to watch over your genin. Nanoha won't be a problem but Sasuke and Sakura will be. I hope you know what I'm talking about."

"Hai Hokage-sama." The one eyed jounin replied, though he was still reading his book, Ichi Ichi Paradise.

"All right. Dismissed."

-------------------------------------------------------

Nanoha and Hinata walked toward the Academy when they saw the dark haired boy that Nanoha sat next to last week.

"Ohayo Sasuke-san," Hinata greeted while the boy just nodded his head in the greeting.

"Nanoha-chan, this is our classmate Uchiha Sasuke," Hinata introduced.

"Ohayo Uchiha-san."

"Hn."

The 3 walked in silence toward the Academy.

"Uzumaki-san," Sasuke broke the silence.

"Hai?'

"How strong are you?"

"Hm. Well, I'm about Hinata-chan's level right now. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"Ok. So, how strong are you Uchiha-san?" Hinata cringed. She didn't want to hear Sasuke boost about how strong he is and that he's an Uchiha so the world should bow down to him.

"Well, maybe about your level too. Hinata and I are the strongest in class. The problem with Hinata is that she doesn't like to hurt others."

"Oh."

"Oh my god," Hinata was shocked. Where is the I-am-better-than-everyone speech? Where is the I-am-an-Uchiha-now-bow-down-to-me speech?

They got to class with a still shocked Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?" Nanoha asked.

"Oh yeah I'm all right. Just shocked."

"Honto? Naze?"

"Well, Sasuke-kun usually isn't so nice to anyone. It just surprised me."

"Oh. Well, how is Uchiha-san usually like?"

"Well, he's usually quiet. Doesn't talk to anyone. Always glares. Etc."

"Honto. Then why did he talk to us then? He didn't seem like a bad guy."

"He talked to you." Hinata pointed out.

"Honto? I thought he was talking to the both of us."

"Nope. Neh neh, do you think he likes you?"

"Um why do you ask that?"

"I don't know, maybe because he talked to you when he ignores everyone else. He wasn't mean to you and he actually talked to you."

"Hinata-chan, you're confusing me. I don't think Uchiha-san is mean like everyone says. Maybe he's really nice."

Unknown to the 2 girls, Sasuke heard everything. And he was confused. He didn't know why he answered truthfully to Nanoha's question. He didn't know why he wanted Nanoha's respect and attention.

"What us this weird feeling I'm having?" He thought.

"Nanoha-chan, do you like Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke could feel his face blush and his heart pound loudly. "What's this?" He wondered, "Why is my heart racing?"

Before Nanoha could answer, Iruka came in.

"Welcome back my students," Iruka greeted happily. He started his speech about now that the students are now shinobi, they are now apart of Konohagakure shinobi. Blah blah blah.

"Now for the genin teams." Iruka said, "Team 1…Team 2…Team3…Team 7 will consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Nanoha. Team 8 will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata. Team 9 is already genin and finally, Team 10 will consist of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino. Your jounin senseis are coming after our 40 minute break so please don't be late. I will see on the mission selection dates and I hope you all become proud Konohagakure shinobi."

-------------------------------------------------------

At break, Nanoha was sitting under a big tree with Hinata. Just then a boy with a puffy jacket and a cute white dog came over with another guy with his big jacket covering up half of his face wearing dark sunglasses.

"Hey Hinata," the boy with the dog said, "Hey Nanoha. I'm Kiba, this is my dog Akamaru, and this is my other teammate Shino."

"Konnichi wa Kiba-san, Akamaru, and Shino-san," Nanoha smiled at them, "Would you like to join us?"

"Sure."

Shino didn't sit with the others but decided to lean against the tree, talking to his bugs about Nanoha.

She was a strange one. His bugs are scared of her power. He knew she was powerful, more powerful than anyone in their class. Maybe even the Hokage himself if what his bugs are telling him is true. Now he wanted to find out why she was hiding her strength.

Shino watched as one of his bugs flew toward Nanoha. He expected a squirm or anything but what he didn't expect is that Nanoha reached out her hand. The bug landed on her palm and crawled to her index finger. She held it up and stared at it. Then the bug flew back to Shino, with Nanoha staring at Shino. Then she smiled and turned back to answer Kiba's question.

-------------------------------------------------------

After the break the jounins came to pick up their genin and only Team 7 was still waiting.

"There's only one jounin who is always late," Nanoha thought after an hour of waiting in the room with her team, "And that is the Copy-Cat shinobi Hatake Kakashi."

Knowing that they would be waiting for about another hour or 2, Nanoha took out a scroll about sealing and began to read.

30 minutes later, she heard the chair next to her move and from the corner of her eye she saw someone sit next to her. Looking up she saw the pink haired girl's glare. She turned next to her and noticed Sasuke.

"Konnichi wa Uchiha-san," she greeted, "Can I help you?"

"Hn." Even though Sasuke wasn't looking at her, she noticed a blush on his cheeks.

"Huh? Is he sick?" she wondered. She reached out and placed her hand onto the forehead, just before he jerked back and the pink girl slapped her hand away.

"What do you think you're doing to Sasuke-kun?!" she screeched.

"I was feeling his head to see if he was sick," Nanoha replied, "I'm sorry for making you worry about your boyfriend."

Right as Nanoha said that, the pink girl went starry eyes and fainted.

"Ano, is she alright?"

"Yes she is. Oh and I'm not her boyfriend," Sasuke replied.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just thought…"

"It's ok."

"Uchiha-san."

"Call me Sasuke. And I'll call you Nanoha."

"Oh ok. Sasuke-san, are you feeling well?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, you were all red." Nanoha saw Sasuke's blush again before he turned away. Confused but curious, she reached out again and placed her hand on his forehead again.

"See? Are you sure you're alright? You're red again."

Sasuke's blush deepened and grabbed Nanoha's arm and gently pushed her hand away.

"I'm sure I'm fine Nanoha-san. Don't worry about me."

"Alright but if you are sick, please take some medicine so you'll get better alright?" Sasuke smiled a small but still a smile, and nodded. For some reason, he felt glad that Nanoha worried about him and he liked the fuzzy warm feeling her feels inside his chest.

"Is this what it feels like to like someone?" He thought. "I remember aniki telling me about this before he…no. Don't think about him. Not when a girl you like is here with you."

"Sasuke-san, should we wake her up? I can hear our sensei outside," Nanoha said, still looking at Sasuke.

"Um sure," Sasuke replied.

Kakashi's been standing outside of the room for the last 20 minutes, listening to the conversation. He was impressed that the Uchiha was actually having a decent conversation without his cockiness. With a girl no less.

"Well, he is talking to Nanoha," he thought drying, "That clueless girl can make the most dangerous shinobi alive become as soft as a puppy just by talking to them. I wonder if it's a bloodline limit to be so clueless yet so adorable at the same time."

To be continued…


	3. The Bell Test

**"Bold" Kyuubi's talking**

Chapter 3: The Bell Test 

The three genin sat on the roof of the Academy, watching the one eyed jounin in front of them.

"Ok. Well, tell me about yourself," their sensei said lazily. Nanoha twitched when she saw Kakashi take out a bright orange book called Icha Icha Paradise.

"Why don't you start sensei?" the pink haired girl said nervously, "I mean, we don't even know you."

"Oh all right. Hm…my name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel like telling you my likes and my dislikes. My hobbies…? And I have many dreams…"

"Ok…" the three thought, "So all we learned was his name…"

"Now, your turn pinky," Kakashi said, his visible eye turning to a "U", indicating that he was smiling.

Pinky growled but answered anyway, "I'm Haruno Sakura. I like," glanced at Sasuke, "My hobbies," glances at Sasuke and blush, "My dream," glances at Sasuke, blushes and squeals loudly.

The other three sweat dropped.

"Great, a fangirl," Kakashi thought dryly. "Why Kami-sama? Why me?"

"I'll go next!" Nanoha smiled happily, "My name is Uzumaki Nanoha! I like training, breaking down seals, hanging out with Hinata whenever I have time, Raman…" Nanoha continued to name random things she liked, oblivious to the small and watchful eye of Sasuke, the glare from Sakura, and the smiling of Kakashi.

"…and helping other. Hm, my hobbies are eating Raman, hanging out with Hinata, training, studying jutsus and seals, helping others, and helping oji-chan with paperwork. My dream is to one day help Hinata-chan get rid of the Cage Bird Seal and making others happy. And I dislike a certain orange book, perverts, and poor excuses of shinobis and kunoichis. That's it." Finished she grinned cutely at the three.

"Ok. Your turn," Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I think I like this one thing but I'm not really sure," as he said that Sasuke glanced at Nanoha, "I dislike many things. My hobby is training and studying my family's scrolls. I don't have a dream…it's more of an ambition. To revive my clan and kill a certain man."

"Great. A fangirl, a girl who might be the strongest ninja but chooses to hide her strength, and an avenger," Kakashi sighed, "Kami-sama must really hate me."

"Ok. Tomorrow we'll do survival training. And…"

"But Kakashi-sensei, we already did that in the Academy," Sakura interrupted. Kakashi's covered eye twitched and said, "Yes but this survival training that I'm going to make you three do tomorrow has a rate of 66 chance of failing."

"Nani?!" Sakura screeched out while Sasuke's jaw was wide open. Though he recovered quicker than Sakura, who still looked horrified about the news.

"Yup. Now, meet me at the training ground 7 at eight a.m. sharp." Kakashi was just about to "poof" away but he remembered something.

"Oh yeah. And don't eat anything or you'll throw up. Ja!" And "poof"

"Well I'll see you guys later then. Oh and please eat or you'll regret it," Nanoha warned.

"But Kakashi-sensei said not to eat," Sakura pointed out.

"Yes but would you want to go on a mission with an empty stomach? No, you'll just be in the way if you do."

Nanoha smiled at them before jumping off the roof. Shocked, the remaining genin ran to the edge and saw Nanoha land onto the ground gracefully.

"Oh yeah! Don't go to the training ground until at least 10 a.m.! Kakashi-sensei is famous for always being at least two hours late for everything! Ja!" With that said, Nanoha ran off to train.

-------------------------------------------------------

The next day Nanoha was up by dawn. Going to the Forest of Death after her usual morning routine, she sat down next to a large tree and began to meditate.

"**Good morning kit,**" a demonic voice greeted within Nanoha's mind.

"Ohayo Kyuubi-tou-san," Nanoha replying. "What happened? I haven't heard from you for two weeks."

"**Gomen , I needed to rest after training you for one week straight.**"

"Oh well I'm glad you are back."

"**I'm glad to be back too. So, what has happened while I've been sleeping?**"

"Well oji-chan made me become a genin to meet others my own age. I saw Hinata-chan, Iruka-nii-san, and the Hyuugas again. I've mastered the elements Wind, Fire, and Water control. I'm working on Earth right now. I've mastered another style of kenjutsu and also working on the demonic taijutsu style, Elemental Fox Fist. So far I got Fire Fist and Water Fist."

"**Good. You're doing better than I thought. I'm glad we got the Hokage to let you keep the Forbidden Scroll. Those Kage Bunshin come in handy. How are you with your father's two prized jutsus?**"

"The Rasengan? I mastered it. Now I'm trying to figure out new ways to use the Rasengan. As for the Hiraishin, I can now use it without the kunais. All I have to do is place some chakra onto anything and it will stay there forever unless I dispel the chakra."

"**Good. What about your gravity seals?**"

"They are up to twenty ton right now. Oh and I created another way to travel faster. It's called Shuupo. By activating it, all I have to do to is channel chakra into my feet. Then when I take a step, I'd disappear and appear in my desired location. I can't go father than two hundred feet though."

"**Very nice. Well when you're done with them, I have something else to teach you.**"

"Oh. What is it?"

"**It's called Afterflash. It's almost like a bunshin and Shuupo together. You channel chakra to your feet and the ground. That will raise you off the ground by a few inches. When you move, it's so fast that only an illusion is left of you. And when your opponent attacks the illusion, it'll faze out then disappear. That'll leave you opponent confused so you'll have time to attack.**"

"Wow that's cool. Neh Kyuubi-tou-san, I got a question."

"**What is it?**"

"Well why did you attack Konoha. I know you don't want to talk about it but I'd really like to know."

Kyuubi sighed, "**Well, twelve years ago, a few days before you were born, a man who smelled like snakes came into my home deep in the forest of the fire country. I was out that day hunting when I heard my mate and my kits' howl of pain. I ran as fast as I could back to my cave. When I got there, all I smelt was my family's blood. Then the man who smelled heavily of the snakes came out of my home covered in blood. I went enraged. The only thing I remember before my rage crowded my mind was his Konoha hitate.**

**When my rage finally left me, I was standing in front of a nearly destroyed Konoha in my true height of seven stories tall. I could still smell the snakes on Konoha so I stayed to destroy it even more. That's when your father, the Yondiame Hokage, came to seal me. That's all I remember. When I woke up I was already sealed within you.**"

"Kyuubi-tou-san…"

"**That was when you were three years old remember? I woke up just in time to stop the assassination attempt on you. Later when you were safe, I searched through your memories and saw how rough your life was because of me. So I decided to train you so you'll be able to protect yourself and those important to you. And so you'll be strong enough to destroy the snake that murdered my family.**"

"Kyuubi-tou-san, don't worry. I'll help you get your revenge. We'll talk to oji-chan about it and see if we can find any information on the snake man."

"**Thank you kit.**"

"Your welcome Kyuubi-tou-san."

-------------------------------------------------------

Coming out of her meditation, it was already 9:45 a.m. She decided to go meet her team. With a "poof" Nanoha disappeared.

She appeared in her apartment first to grab four breakfast bars, then disappeared again. She then appeared by the bridge. Seeing her team, she walked toward the, munching on her bar.

"Ohayo," she called smiling.

"Ohayo Nanoha," Sakura greeted.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"When did you two get here?"

"I got here about fifteen minutes ago. Sasuke-kun came about five minutes ago," Sakura replied.

"Oh. So did you guys eat?'

"I did," Sasuke replied quietly.

"Me too but around seven this morning," Sakura replied.

"Well here. I brought some breakfast bars just in case," Nanoha said handing her teammates one each.

"Thanks," they replied before eating them.

Fifteen minutes later, a "poof" was heard in front of them.

"Good morning team," Kakashi greeted smiling with his one visible eye.

"You're late!" Sakura yelled out.

"Maa maa. Gomen, I was walking from my apartment but a black cat crossed my path so I had to walk around the whole village. But when I…"

"Liar!"

"Maa maa." Nanoha just sighed while Sasuke and Sakura were both twitching angrily.

"Ok. Today we'll be doing a survival test," Kakashi took out two silver bells. "Your job is to try and get a bell from me in order to pass."

"But there's only two bells?!" Sakura said.

"That's right! The one who doesn't get a bell fails and goes back to the Academy for another year." Kakashi grinned at the horrified expression on Sakura's face and the angry face of Sasuke. But when he turned to Nanoha, she was deep in thought.

"Looks like she's the only one who found the hidden meaning to the test," he thought, "Of course, she isn't Uzumaki Nanoha, the first and only Special Anbu, and possible candidate to become the next Hokage, for nothing. Sigh

"She's too smart for her own good."

"Ok. The alarm is set for noon. You three have two hours to try and get a bell from me or you all fail. Now Go!" All three genin hopefuls disappeared.

"Hm," Kakashi thought walking into a clearing by the lake, "Good stealth. But not good enough. Sasuke's up in a tree and Sakura's in the bushes. Now, where is Nano-chan? I can't sense her anywhere."

Nanoha was underwater thinking. How is she doing this you wonder? Well because she mastered the element control of water, she could change the water she breaths into air so she could breath by using chakra.

"Let's see," she though, "This has to be a test of teamwork. The bells are just a distraction to separate the true meaning of the test. Clever, Kakashi. Showing us that teamwork is more important than any mission."

"**Very good kit. Now go find the others,**" Kyuubi said.

"Hai Kyuubi-tou-san."

The water started to swirl around her, creating a small whirlpool at the surface of the lake. Just as soon as the whirlpool appeared, it was gone just as fast, with no Nanoha in the water.

"Hm," Kakashi thought. He as sitting on a rock reading his Icha Icha Paradise, "That was weird. What is Nano-chan planning?"

Just then a few kunais and shurikens flew towards him. Kakashi caught a kunai and started deflecting the rest.

"Good accuracy but not enough speed," he said out load.

"It looks like you didn't rust away too much from being away from Anbu Kakashi-sensei," Nanoha said jumping down from the tree she was hiding in.

"Of course," Kakashi replied lazily, "I have to keep in shape or the ladies would all cry."

Nanoha rolled her eyes at the smirking sensei, though she couldn't see his smirk since his mask was covering half of his face.

"Baka Ero-sensei."

"Maa maa, that wasn't very nice."

"Well it's true."

"Hm. Good point." In their hiding places, Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped at the stupidity of their sensei.

"Well Kakashi-sensei," Nanoha said, "Ja!" She went "poof."

Kakashi shook his head smiling and continued to read until he noticed something was wrong with his beloved hentai book. Instead of the original spicy content, it was page after page of a chibified Nanoha with the "peace" sign. On the last page there were words. It says, "Baka Ero-sensei. Reading these books in front children isn't setting a good example of a good shinobi. Lucky you were so distracted with watching me to see if I was up to something that you didn't notice that I switched your hentai book. Neh neh, catch me if you can!" Again, there was a drawing of a chibi Nanoha with the "peace" sign. Except on this drawing, she was winking and sticking out her tongue.

Kakashi twitched; "UZUMAKI NANOHA!!!" was the cry all of Konoha heard.

Nanoha giggled while Sakura and Sasuke looked impressed.

"How'd you get his book anyways?" Sasuke asked.

"Kawarimi," she replied simply.

"**Liar,**" Kyuubi accused though he sounded amused.

"Shh. I can't tell them I used Hiraishin on the book," Nanoha thought making Kyuubi chuckled.

"So what do we do now?" Sakura asked scared, "I mean, Kakashi-sensei sounded pretty angry."

"I got a plan."

Kakashi tried looking for his genin. They had ten more minutes before the alarm went off.

"Kuso, they're with Nanoha," he thought, "Only she can hide others with her Genjutsu entirely." He started to imagine what they were doing with his book, "What if they are burning it or…or…or…ripping out the pages!! No! Don't think like that! They are just a bunch of twelve year old wannabe genin. A bunch twelve year old of wannabe genin with a Special Anbu, who's the strongest ninja! Wahh! My precious is a goner for sure!!!"

Just then he sensed Sasuke's and Sakura's chakra.

"Yes!" And he ran toward their chakra signatures like hell itself was after him.

"Konnichi wa Kakashi-sensei." He heard when he jumped out to a clearing and saw Nanoha holding his book.

"Nanoha," he said lazily, though he was anything but lazy at the moment.

"Now, you have two choices," she said, "Give me the bells and I'll give you your book back."

Kakashi snorted at that.

"Or Sasuke-san here will burn it right in front of your eyes," Nanoha finished smugly. Sasuke then appeared just as he finished the seals for a fire jutsu! Kakashi quickly untied the bells on his belt and threw them toward Nanoha and Sasuke. Sakura jumped from her hiding spot and caught them in the air.

"Sakura, check them."

"Hai." A few seconds later, "They're real Nanoha, Sasuke-kun."

Nanoha smirked and threw the orange book back at Kakashi who caught it and hugged it like it was his child.

"There there," he said which made the genin sweat dropped," You're safe now."

The alarm rang.

"Looks like we pass, Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke pointed out, smirking along with his two female teammates.

To be continued…


	4. Wave Country

_"Italic" thoughts without the person who thought it being mentioned_

**"Bold" Kyuubi's talking**

Chapter 4: Wave Country

For two months, Team 7 did the troublesome D-rank missions, which ranges from painting houses to finding lost pets. Though they trained, most of the time they did missions. When they had a mission, Nanoha would use a Kage Bunshin to pose as her since she didn't have time to do any useless missions.

Whenever Team 7 trained though, Nanoha would help her two teammates with their chakra control. She herself had perfect chakra control, even though her chakra was near limitless. Because of this, she knew many exercises which Team 7 practices. When her teammates mastered the tree climbing exercise, Kakashi-sensei made them run up and down their tree 100 times before they moved onto taijutsu practice.

Since it would take a long time to teach and master a completely new taijutsu style, Kakashi and Nanoha helped teach Sakura the advanced Academy taijutsu. Also because Kakashi didn't know a taijutsu that would suit Sakura because of her lack of strength and speed.

Nanoha also taught Sakura some healing jutsu since Sakura also had almost perfect chakra control because of her low chakra capacity. And since Sakura didn't like to fight, she will be the medic-nin and back up. Sakura was also taught some of Nanoha's weaker genjutsus which was Sakura's strong point.

As for Sasuke, he improved on his speed, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. Though Sasuke hadn't awoken his Sharingan yet, he didn't mind that much since he knew that the only way for the Sharingan to developed was if the Uchiha was in danger of losing his life or when he needed it most. Right now, the Uchiha's strength and speed were of a low chuunin. He too, was grateful to Nanoha.

Sasuke long ago figured his feelings toward his blond teammate ran further than friendship but he didn't know how to confess. Either because he was embarrassed or because he was afraid she might reject him, Sasuke kept his feelings to himself.

--------------------------------------

Three days after a break from missions for training, Team 7 made their way to the Hokage Tower for their next D-rank mission.

"Ok, today we have 17 new D-rank missions," the Sandaime, "The daimyo's wife's cat, Toro, has run away again…"

"Sorry for the interruption oji-chan but I believe that Team 7 is ready for a higher rank mission. Preferably a C-rank," Nanoha interrupted.

"Really. Well Kakashi, do you believe your team is ready for a C-rank mission?"

"Hai Hokage-sama. Nanoha and I have been training the team when we don't have missions and I'm impressed by their growth. I believe they are ready as well," Kakashi replied honestly.

"Well Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan, do you also agree that you are ready for a C-rank?" Sarutobi turned to the other two genins in the room.

"Hai," Sasuke and Sakura replied.

"Alright. Team 7, your C-rank mission is guard duty. All you have to do is guard the client from bandits. Please bring in Tazuna-san."

"Hai Hokage-sama," a chuunin replied and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. A few minutes later, knocking was heard.

"Enter." The doors opened and a drunken old man walked in holding a jar of sake.

"Team 7, meet your client Tazuna-san," Sarutobi said.

"These are my guards? Don't look much to me," Tazuna insulted, taking a swing of his sake.

"Tazuna-san, please reframe from insulting our team," Nanoha said when she felt the two genins' killer intent toward the client, "I assure you that we are quite capable of guarding you."

"Nanoha is right," Kakashi said, "If there are any problems, I am one of the elite jounins so you have nothing to worry about. Besides that, genins are quite capable of fighting off some bandits."

"Fine," Tazuna agreed though he was tense, "Until we finish my bridge, I expect you to protect me with your life!"

"Why is Tazuna-san so tense?" Nanoha asked, "Something isn't right." Nanoha turned to the Hokage and saw his nod, indicating that he wanted to talk to her in private.

"Ok team; meet me at the Western Gate in 2 hours. Pack for a 3 day trip to Wave," Kakashi commanded.

"Hai."

The others left, not noticing that Nanoha stayed behind.

"This isn't a regular C-rank mission is it," she stated more than asked.

"As sharp as ever Nanoha-chan," Sarutobi said sighing, "Yes you are right. This mission is more like a B-rank on the border to A-rank."

"Then why are sending a team of newly graduated genins for this mission?"

"Because you are part of this team. You know about the businessman Gatou right?"

"Hai. He is one of the riches man in all of the shinobi countries. Gatou is also a corrupted businessman who does illegal trading. Let me guess, Gatou has taken over Wave and now he is after Tazuna-san because Tazuna-san is a problem to Gatou's ruling since he is a bridge builder. The bridge that Tazuna-san is building right now will connect Wave to the mainland, making trading with other countries more easy and will prosper Wave, thus breaking Gatou's rule."

"And as clever as ever," Sarutobi praised proudly, "Yes you are right. Because of Gatou, the country is too poor to afford a B or A-rank mission. Even the daimyo is poor."

"Alright oji-chan, I'll help them."

"Hai. Now go, you have packing to do."

"Hai."

--------------------------------------

Nanoha appeared in her apartment and packed all the things she'll need for her three day trip. She unsheathed her two katanas and polished them until they shined. Her blades, which were known as the "Twin Heavens," were blades made of pure silver with both very detailed dragons on the blades. The handles were black with silver thread. The maker of the "Twin Heavens" died shortly after he finished creating them for Nanoha on her 7th birthday.

"I've been out of a real battle for a while," Nanoha said softly, "I just got used to a peaceful life too."

She walked through the main street of Konoha, heading toward the Western Gate. Nanoha ignored all the heated glares directed towards her from the villagers and some ninjas.

"**Kit**," Kyuubi said.

"Hai Kyuubi-tou-san?"

"**I know what you are feeling. Just remember that your enemy will not hesitate to kill you if you are the one to hesitate.**"

"I know that Kyuubi-tou-san but I still don't like the fact that I have to take a life of someone's father, son, brother, daughter, mother, lover, or sister."

"**I know you don't kit. That is why you aren't cut out to be a ninja. You are too pure and kind hearted. Kami-sama just had to make you the strongest kunoichi to ever walk the earth.**"

"Hai Kyuubi-tou-san."

Nanoha was the last to arrive at the gate. When she got there, she apologized. Team 7 and Tazuna started their journey to Wave Country.

--------------------------------------

Nanoha noticed a puddle a few hours later at the said of the dirt road they were traveling on.

"Effective genjutsu but it won't work on me," she smirked, "Plus, it hasn't rain for the past few weeks." She signed suddenly and her team turned to her.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing," Nanoha replied smiling, "I'm just tired."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Hai."

They passed the puddle. Nanoha glanced at Kakashi and noticed he used Kawarimi to replace himself with a log.

"I guess we'll be taking care of them," she thought.

Two chuunins missing-nin appeared out of the puddle and headed toward Kakashi, shredding him with their long chain.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried out terrified.

"One down," one of the chuunin said. They headed toward Nanoha since she was the closest to them.

"Sakura!" Sasuke cried, "Take care of Tazuna!" He threw a kunai and pinned the chain to a tree. Nanoha and Sasuke then jumped and both attacked the two chuunins with taijutsu. Nanoha twirled on her feet to get behind her opponent. She then quickly jabbed the pressure points on her opponent's neck, making him drop down unconscious.

Sasuke tried to kick the other chuunin but he blocked it. Sasuke twisted his body, kicking the chuunin with his other feet, sending him back. The chuunin straightened and glared at Sasuke. Nanoha was now by her teammate, ready to help him defeat his opponent. But then she straightened and smirked.

"What are you smirking at little girl?" The chuunin spat, still glaring.

"Nothing," Nanoha replied, unfazed by the chuunin's glare.

"Fine." The chuunin got ready to attack the two genins when Kakashi appeared and caught the missing-nin in a sleeper hold.

"Ah gomen," he apologized sheeply, "I got lost on the road of life."

"Only you can get lost by sitting on a branch sensei," Nanoha said rolling her eyes.

"Maa maa, don't be mean." All he got were glares from his team and a sweat drop from Tazuna.

Kakashi tied up the two chuunins.

"Who are they sensei?" Sakura asked.

"These two are known as the Demon Brothers," Kakashi replied, "They are chuunin missing-nins from Mist."

"Why are they here then?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's ask our client that question. Well Tazuna-san, why are ninjas after us when we were only supposed to be protecting you from bandits and thieves?"

"I...I...I don't know what you are talking about," Tazuna denied though he was really nervous.

"It's because of Gatou," Nanoha replied to everyone's shock.

"How'd.."  
"Oji-chan told me."

"What about Gatou, Nanoha?" Kakashi asked.

"Gatou has a base in Wave. Because of him, the country is losing money while Gatou is getting richer and richer everyday. With the brute force of bandits and thugs, Gatou took over the shipping imports, along with all the money it makes for his own selfish greed. Tazuna-san is a bridge builder and is building a bridge to connect Wave to the mainland. So as of now, Tazuna-san is a treat to Gatou's ruling. With the bridge, the land will prosper and end Gatou's rule over Wave. So in order to protect his ruling, Gatou has ordered Tazuna-san's death and with Tazuna-san's death, Gatou has stopped the completion of the bridge."

"You are very well informed young lade," Tazuna said surprised.

"Well, now that we know who we are up against, our next opponent will probably be another chuunin or even a jounin," Kakashi said, "We'll have to go back for reinforcement."

"Not likely sensei," Nanoha disagreed, "We're more than enough."

"Do you all agree with Nanoha?" Though he asked with much hesitation.

"Hn. I want to see how strong I've gotten," was Sasuke's answer.

"Me too," Sakura replied.

"Alright but we'll have to stay on guard from now on, got it?"

"Hai!"

"Oh thank you," Tazuna breathed out relieved.

--------------------------------------

Team 7 and Tazuna continued onward toward Wave for the next two days without any confrontations. They reached the river where a boat was waiting for them. It took twenty minutes to get to the other side of the river and on the way there, Team 7 was amazed to see the uncompleted bridge.

"Wow Tazuna-san," Sakura breathed out quietly, "Is this bridge the one you are building?"

"Hai," Tazuna replied, "And I'm hoping that I live long enough to finish building it too."

"Don't worry Tazuna-san," Nanoha said smiling, "We won't let anything happen to you."

"Arigotou."

--------------------------------------

When they docked on the other side of the river, Tazuna thanked their transporter.

"You're welcome Tazuna-san," the boat guy said, "You are our only hope in getting our freedom back."

"And I won't let you and the village down."

"Hai. Sayonara."

"Sayonara."

They watched the boat start to pull away until it disappeared into the mist. Tazuna turned to Team 7, "My house is about 20 minutes away from here. Hurry, my daughter must be worried sick about me."

They started toward Tazuna's house. It was only 10 minutes later that a thick mist rolled around them.

"This mist isn't normal," Nanoha said tensed. She saw movement at the corner of her eye and quickly aimed a kunai in the direction, scaring everyone.

Nanoha walked toward the bushes and pushed then away to see a terrified snow white rabbit.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. Picking it up, Nanoha showed them the rabbit.

"Aw, it's terrified," Sakura cooed the rabbit.

"Sakura-san, this rabbit was used in a Kawarimi," Nanoha stated while petting the rabbit that was now more comfortable to the person who almost killed him.

"Why do you say that?"

"It's fur is pure white. It's the middle of the summer when the rabbits fur turn brown. Now, what is the color of this rabbit?"

"White."

"Exactly. The white fur indicates that this rabbit has been raised in a closed environment."

"Oh."

"Get down!" Kakashi cried out suddenly. He grabbed Tazuna while Sasuke grabbed Sakura, pulling them down to avoid the flying zanbatou. Nanoha instead jumped up and blocked the zanbatou with her own katanas.

"Very impressive," someone said. The mist cleared a little bit to reveal a man covered in bandages, no shirt, and wearing gray shinobi pants.

"Momochi Zabuza, I presume?" Nanoha asked, picking up the zanbatou. She looked comfortable holding it with only one hand.

"Correct gaki," he replied grinning, "And who are you?"

"Uzumaki Nanoha, pleased to meet you. And here is your zanbatou back. I'm pretty sure you can't start a battle weaponless."

"Thanks gaki. You're a weird one." Nanoha twitched but smiled back at him.

Zabuza turned to Kakashi, "Copy Cat Sharingan Kakashi. It's nice to finally meet you after all the stories I've heard of you." He leaked out his killer intent, freezing Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke in fright. Nanoha looked indifferent.

"Sharingan?!" Sasuke thought surprised, "Is Kakashi-sensei an Uchiha?!"

"Momochi Zabuza, also known as the Demon of the Mist, A rank missing-nin from Mist. I should've known you were going to be our next opponent after we fought the Demon Brothers two days ago," Kakashi said.

"Yes and now I know why they were defeated. They fought you."

"Wrong. They fought my genins."

"Ha! Don't lie to me. Mere genins can't beat two chuunin without any help."

"Kakashi-sensei isn't lying," Nanoha interrupted, "We did fight them. They weren't that tough."

Zabuza twitched as the little blond genin smiled and thought, "Her chakra is only chuunin level but something about her screams power. Who is she?"

"Nanoha," Kakashi warned.

"Nani. It's the truth."

"You have a big mouth gaki," Zabuza said glaring at her.

"Will you like to fight, Zabuza-san? I can back up my 'bug mouth'."

"Sure. The world doesn't need anymore annoying gakis." Nanoha glared and rose up her charka, shocking Zabuza.

"What is this?" He wondered, a little bit regretting on wanting to fight the blond.  
Nanoha took back out her katanas, "It's been a long time since I've fought in a real battle. I wonder if your Kubikiri Houchou can withstand my 'Twin Heavens'."

"Twin Heavens?! Then you're…?!"

"Hai I am. Now get ready Zabuza-san."

Right before Nanoha attacked, Zabuza could only think of one word, "Kuso!!" before he had to turn and block her katanas but not fast enough as he received a large cut on his back.

"Ahhhhh!" He cried out.

"You're good," Nanoha said calmly, "You were able to block my attack before you were sliced in half. You truly are one of the best kenjutsu masters from Mist." She leaned in and whispered quietly so no one else could hear, "But you are nothing compared to me."

Zabuza glared and swung his zanbatou upward toward Nanoha. Nanoha blocked the sward easily. She jumped away when she noticed his leg was heading toward her, intending on kicking her away. Landing a few feet away with much grace, she shielted her swards.

"I think that warm-up is over," she said, shocking Zabuza.

_"That was a warm-up?! It took half of my brute strength to block her swords!"_

Before Zabuza could do seals for a jutsu, Nanoha has already started her one-handed seals and called out, "Tornado Blades!" The winds started blowing strongly until a huge tornado appeared. It headed toward Zabuza who didn't even have time to use a counter jutsu. He was caught inside tornado and was being thrown around like a rag doll. Wind blades cutting and slicing him inside the tornado.

Nanoha canceled the jutsu and Zabuza fell to the ground, barely alive.

"Hm, he's still alive," Nanoha said quietly, "His willpower is strong." She walked over to him, intending to finish him off when a few senbons flew passed Nanoha and pierced Zabuza's neck, killing him instantly.

"I'm sorry but Momochi-san is my target," someone from behind everyone said, "But I do thank you for your assistance." Everyone turned and saw a boy about a few years older than the genins, jumped and landed next to Zabuza's body.

"You're welcome Hunter-nin-san," Nanoha said smiling.

The Hunter-nin blushed but no one noticed. He nodded and said, "Now, if you excuse me, I have to dispose of the body." The Hunter-nin picked up the body before he made a one-handed seal before disappearing in a swirl of water.

"Hm," Nanoha signed out while her eyes narrowed.

During the whole fight, the others watched fascinated. Kakashi made a note to never piss off the little twelve year old blond.

"She's so powerful," Sakura though amazed.

"How can she be so powerful?" Sasuke thought, a bit jealous of her power, "Just how strong is Nanoha?"

Tazuna was petrified but glad that the little blond was working for him or he would've been dead.

Nanoha turned to the others and grinned, "So, when are we leaving?"

To be continued…


	5. The End of Gatou

_"Italic" Thoughts...or Flaskbacks_

**"Bold" Kyuubi's talking and Seals**

Chapter 5: The End of Gatou

Nanoha woke up feeling refreshed after a long rest. She hated sleeping on the ground so when she actually got to sleep in a real bed or futon, Nanoha took full advantage of it.

After doing her normal morning routine, Nanoha went down for breakfast.

"Ohayo minna," she greeted as she sat in an empty chair next to Sasuke. Everyone greeted her back except for Inari, Tazuna's grandson. He glared at her instead.

"Nanoha-chan," Kakashi said suddenly though his voice didn't give anything out about it being serious, "Are you thinking about what I'm thinking?"

"You mean about Zabuza-san still being alive?"

"Hai."

"Then yes I am."

"What?!" Sakura and Tazuna cried out, "Zabuza is still alive?!"

"How do you know this?" Sasuke asked more quietly than the other two.

"Remember that Hunter-nin?" Kakashi asked, "Well, he was working with Zabuza."

"Huh? How do you know?" Sakura asked when she calmed herself down though she was still very nervous.

"A Hunter-nin's job is to hunt and kill a missing-nin who deflected from their hidden village. Their job is to make sure their targets don't give out any secrets about their villages. So in order to do that, they must destroy the body completely, leaving no trace of the missing-nin ever being alive. The only proof they need to show their Kage that the target is destroyed is the head of the missing-nin. Now, what did our Hunter-nin do to Zabuza's body?" Nanoha asked while eating.

"He's didn't do anything. He took the body," Sasuke replied.

"But the senbon…" Sakura was interrupted.

"…was used to make us believe that Zabuza was killed," Kakashi said, "If the user is very knowledgeable of the human body, they can put a person into a near death state. Which means close to death but still very much alive. Plus, senbons aren't usually used as a weapon to kill. Senbons are usually used by medic-nins, which means our Hunter-nin is also a medic-nin."

"With the condition I gave Zabuza-san, he'd most likely heal in aboutone totwo weeks. And he'll be back, as long as Tazuna-san is still alive. He won't be coming alone though; next time, that Hunter-nin will be with him."

"Which means, double on training," Kakashi finished with an eye smile. The two genins groaned. "Tazuna-san, I will be busy training my two students. Will you be fine with just Nanoha-chan watching you?"

"That's fine with me Kakashi-san," Tazuna replied.

"And you won't have to worry about Tsunami-san and Inari-kun," Nanoha said, "I'll leavesome kage bunshins to watch them while we are away."

"Hai. Arigotou."

After everyone ate, Kakashi took Sasuke and Sakura to the forest while Nanoha followed Tazuna to the bridge after making four kage bunshins to watch Tsunami and Inari.

--------------------------------------

"Ok team, since you have already mastered tree climbing, you will learn another type of chakra control," Kakashi said eye smiling, "It's call water walking." The two genins looked at their teacher with an expression which looks like O.O

"Water walking?" They asked.

"Is that even possible?" Sakura wondered.

"Of course," Kakashi replied, "Watch." Kakashi did a **Ram** seal and concentrated chakra to the bottom of his feet and walked toward the lake. Instead of falling in as his genins thought was going to happen, Kakashi stayed afloat.

"How are you doing that sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"It's the same as tree climbing. All you have to concentrate the right amount of chakra to your feet and step on the water. Remember, too much chakra will blow you out of the water and too little and youwillsink. I suggest stay away from the shallow water unless you want to get too wet. Now you twotry."

"Hai," the two replied.

Sakura, of course, was the first to accomplish the task of water walking. But because of her low chakra level, she could only stay on top of the water for about ten minutes before she started feeling tired. To build up more chakra, Kakashi hadher run up and down a tree five hundred times.

For Sasuke, it took much longer. It took hima day and a halfto master water walking. Andbecause of his already mid-chuunin chakra, he could stay afloat for far much longer than Sakura. Kakashi then made Sasuke run laps on the water.

After three days of chakra control exercises, Kakashi made them run around the village 50 times to build up their stamina. They were also told to do a hundred push ups, a hundred sit ups, a hundred punches with each fist, and a hundred kicks with each leg everyday for the nextfour days.

After the four days of strength and stamina training and camping out in the forest, Team 7 finally went back to Tazuna's house to rest.

"So how's training?" Nanoha asked during dinner.

"Torture," Sakura replied while stuffing her face. Sasuke only grunted in response, he too was stuffing his face with food.

"Kakashi-sensei, what training did you make them do?" Nanoha asked giggling at her teammates.

"I double everything and taught them water walking," Kakashi replied.

"Isn't that a bit overboard?"

"Hai. But it's worth it. Sasuke's at mid-chuunin with taijutsu, stamina, strength, and low-chuunin with ninjutsu. Sakura is low-chuunin with genjutsu, taijutsu, stamina, healing jutsu, and high genin with ninjutsu. I still haven't taught them any jutsus but with their level of chakra control, they can handle some chuunin rank ninjutsus."

"Hm, that is impressive."

-BANG!-

Everyone turned to the noise and saw Inari glaring at the ninjas.

"Why do you guys train so hard?!" He cried out, "No matter what you do, you will never beat Gatou! He's too powerful!"

"Power in money, yes. But not in strength," Nanoha said though she continued to eat.

"It doesn't matter! You will never beat him!" Inari glared, "There's so such thing as heroes, why do you think he can beat him?! You know nothing about pain and suffering!"

Nanoha stood up so fast that her chair fell backwards, causing everyone to stare at her. Withher bangs shadowing her eyes she said quietly, "I know nothing of pain and suffering you say. You think you are the only one who had suffered. Well, its time to grow up and realize that the world does not revolve around you. More people had suffered something much harsher than you. Just because you've suffered something horrible, it doesn't mean you can cry and complain and hurt your grandfather and mother because you think it's the end of the world. You are stomping and spiting on those who had sacrificed themselves to give you a better future. You are the worst kind of person.

"You say I never suffered. Well, you are wrong. Ever since I was born, I was hated and shunned. Hated and shunned by everyone in my village for something that is out of my control. I grew up without any love,without family. I was alone. If it wasn't for oji-chan and tou-san, I would've died long ago. If it wasn't for their love, I wouldn't even be here right now.

"If I was to act like you, I'd be dead because only the strong live. The weak might as well not even breathe if they don't try to change. So if all you can do is cry and hate life, I'd kill you right here and now. No one wants to take care of a crybaby." With that said, Nanoha left the house. Inari ran up stairs crying.

The others were shocked of Nanoha's speech except for Kakashi. For once he looked serious.

"Is what Nanoha-chan said true?" Tsunami asked tearful.

Kakashi signed and nodded, "Hai. It's all true."

"But why would the whole village hate Nanoha-san?" Sakura asked confused.

"It wasn't her fault. And it's not my place to say. If Nanoha-chan wants you to know, she'll tell you herself."

"Why can't you tell us?" Sasuke asked.

"Because it's not my place to say."

A few hours later, Kakashi was sitting next to Inari who was sitting at the docks.

"You know," Kakashi said breaking the silence, "What she told you is what she probably tells herself everyday. All her life, she was hated for something she herself didn't understand and know. I'm surprise Nanoha-chan can still smile and be sane with what she deals with for the first couple of years of her life and still deals with today. Inari-kun, please think about it."

--------------------------------------

In the morning, Haku went out to pick more herbsso he could make more medicineto heal Zabuza's injuries. He wasn't dressed in his Hunter-nin outfit; instead he was dressed in a dark blue yukata with a dragon design on the back.

Walking into a clearing where his usual herbs were growing, he was surprised to see the same blond girl who had fought his master equally, sleeping on the patches of flowers and herbs.

Taking out a few senbons, he walked quietly toward the sleeping blond. When he reached her though, he changed his mind and gently reached out to try and shake her awake. But as his hand neared her, his wrist was grasped painfully by the blond.

Opening her crystal blue eyes, Nanoha saw a stranger leaning over her. Noticing the same chakra signature as the Hunter-nin who worked for Zabuza, Nanoha wondered why he didn't attack her.

"Ah gomen," she apologized and released his wrist.

"No, it's all right," Haku replied smiling lightly, "What are you doing out here so early in the morning? It's very dangerous for a little girl to be out here by herself."

Nanoha giggled and didn't notice the stranger's blush, "Its ok. I'm a ninja. I can take care of myself. What are you doing out here onii-san?"

"_Onii-san?_"

"I'm collecting herbs," Haku replied.

"Oh, would you like some help?"

"Oh, hai. Arigotou."

A few minutes while looking for the herbs Haku needed, he asked, "What is it like to be a ninja?"

"Well its ok I guess. I don't like killing though. I know being a ninja means you have to kill but I never liked killing."

"Oh. Well killing is always hard."

"Hai, it is. Oh gomen, I didn't tell you my name. Uzumaki Nanoha, please to meet you."

Haku chuckled and replied, "Likewise and my name is Haku."

"Haku-san, why are you collecting herbs? Are you a medic?"

"Somewhat. But I only serve my precious person."

"Precious person?"

"Hai. Its someone who you treasure the most and will do anything to protect. Nanoha-chan, do you have a precious person?" Haku realized he said Nanoha's name with the suffix chan and flushed, but Nanoha who is as always oblivious to these things didn't notice Haku's blush or what he called her.

Nanoha thought of Haku's meaning to precious person. Her precious person was more like people since she had a few. They were her Kyuubi-tou-san, Hokage-oji-chan, her team, Iruka-sensei, and all her other senseis who had helped trained her when she was younger.

"Hai. I do have precious people. And I'd do anything to protect them."

"You know Nanoha-chan, I believe that when you are protecting your precious people, that is when your true strength come to you."

"You know what Haku-san, you are right." A comfortable silence came between the two.

Unknown to the two of them, Sasuke was watching them. And he was very jealous. He could tell that this Haku person has feelings for the blond. Only the said blond was too dense to notice. He wanted to go and interrupt them but hesitated because Nanoha looked so peaceful picking herbs that Sasuke didn't want to ruin the moment.

Thirty minutes later, the two were done with herb collecting and Haku got ready to leave.

"Haku-san," Nanoha said.

"Hai Nanoha-chan?"

"Tell Zabuza-san that you two are welcome to join us when we leave for Konoha. Gatou will betray you. He is a snake after all."

Haku and Sasuke were shocked and confused.

"If she knew who I/he was, why did she help me/him?" They thought.

"How…?" Haku managed to asked.

"Your chakra signature. And because you have senbons hidden in your yukata."

"Then why…?"

"Because everyone deserves a second chance. But if you are to hurt my precious people, my team, I will kill you."

"Likewise." And Haku snow shunshin away.

Sasuke came out of his hiding spot a few minutes later.

"Nanoha, where have you been? You missed breakfast."

"Ah gomen Sasuke-san. I was training last night and I must've fell asleep."

Sasuke chuckled and patted her hair affectingly, "Dope. Come on."

"Mao," Nanoha pouted, "I'm not a Dope." Sasuke chuckled again.

Haku watched them, glaring at Sasuke, "He likes her too. But she seems oblivious to his affection. That's good."

--------------------------------------

Last night, Nanoha was working on her new taijutsu, the Wind Fist. All night, she practiced with Kyuubi, who helped her with the moves and stances. He was alsoher spar partner. It was late when she finally went to sleep. The next day she, again, went to watch Tazuna build the bridge while Kakashi continued to train her teammates.

Nanoha made ten kage bunshins to help build the bridge before she left Tazuna and the workers to try and master the Wind Fist.

All day she practiced and practiced, until finally she mastered the taijutsu.

"**Ok Nanoha,**" Kyuubi said after Nanoha rested for a bit, "**Since you mastered the Wind Fist in only two days, which I am really proud of you because of it, we'll begin work on your element control. How are you on Earth?**"

"I'm ok. I got the defensive downbut I'm still working of the offense."

"**All right, we'll begin with that."**

"Hai."

"**You know kit, with the progress you are at; I wouldn't be surprised if you were to become the strongest ninja to every walk the earth.**"

"Hai. But I won't use my true strength unless I am up again a strong opponent."

"**Hai. It is always good to be underestimated, especially since you are a girl of only 12 summers.**"

"Haha, youmake me sound so young."

"**You are young kit.**"

"I know…but sometimes I just feel so old compare to the others my age."

"**It's because of those humans. They are too blinded by grief to see that you are little girl, not the Kyuubi no Kitsune. They will be punished one day for ruining a child's childhood.**"

"It's alright Kyuubi-tou-san. I am used to it by now. After all, I lived with this hate my whole life. It's alright now."

"**They still need to be punished.**"

"Hai hai." Though Nanoha was only joking. She didn't want to punish those who hated her because she is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. After all, they also lost lots of precious people that night the Kitsune attacked.  
The rest of the day, Nanoha and Kyuubi trained to try and master the element Earth. By the end of the day, she finally mastered the element. She already began on the taijutsu for Earth, the Earth Fist, since the best way to use the elements is in a taijutsu fight. So, in order for Nanoha to learn the taijutsu, she had to first learn the element before learning the taijutsu. Nanoha trained all night and didn't get back to the house until very last. She was so tired; she didn't even notice her team was watching her go upstairs.

"We'll let her sleep in tomorrow," Kakashi declared, "And we'll take a break from training so we can take over watching Tazuna while Nanoha-chan rest."

"Hai," the two genins replied, though they were curious as to what kind of training Nanoha went through to get so exhausted.

--------------------------------------

Inari was afraid. His mother was being kidnapped and he couldn't do anything. He then remembered Nanoha and Kakashi's words:

"_You think you are the only one who had suffered."_

"_More people had suffered something much harsher than you."_

"_You are stomping and spiting on those who had sacrificed themselves to give you a better future."_

"_I was hated and shunned. Hated and shunned by everyone in my village for something that is out of my control."_

"_I grew up without any love,without family."_

"_I was alone."_

"_If I was to act like you, I'd be dead because only the strong live."_

"_So if all you can do is cry and hate life, I'd kill you right here and now."_

"_No one wants to take care of a crybaby."_

"_What she told you is what she probably tells herself everyday."_

"_I'm surprise Nanoha-chan can still smile and be sane with what she deals with for the first couple of years of her life and still deals with today."_

"I have to be strong," Inari thought, "Strong like Nanoha-nee-chan."

Wiping his tears away, he ran out of the house and saw the samurais and his mother. He stopped and gathered up his courage, "Hey, let go of my mom!"

The two samurais turned back to Inari and snickered. Angered, Inari let out a war cry and dashed after the samurais, tackling one down.

"You brat!" The samurai cried out. He grabbed Inari by his shirt and threw him away from him. Thesamurai stood back up and took out his sword.

Just then, a yellow flash flashed by and next thing Tsunami and Inari saw were the dead bodies of the two samurais.

"Are you two alright?" Tsunami and Inari turned and saw Nanoha, still dressed in her sleeping light blue yukata, wiping the blood off of her own two swords. They nodded, still shocked, by the appearance the blond.

"Inari, untie your mother and go back into the house. I'll get rid of these bodies."

"H…hai!" Inari ran to his mother and quickly untied his mother who when free, hugged him tightly.

Nanoha waved her hand and two hands made of water came out from the river and grabbed the two bodies. They then took the bodies into the river.

"If these thugs were here for you, there must be a battle at the bridge," Nanoha said to Tsunami and Inari, "I have to go now." Nanoha ran back into the house and back into her room to change out of her yukata and into her black clothes before running back downstairs, "Tsunami-san, when I leave, I want you to lock the doors and windows. Don't open for anyoneuntil your father and us comes back, got that?"

"Hai," Tsunami replied.

"Arigotou." Nanoha knelt down to Inari's level and handed him a kunai, "And Inari-kun, you are the man of the house since your grandfather isn't here. I want you to protect your mother, alright?"

"Hai." Inari replied smiling.

"You were really brave today Inari-kun. Like a true hero."

Inari's eyes started to water and then he started to wipe them away but Nanoha grasped his wrist, "It's ok to cry Inari-kun. Especially when you are happy. Now, ja. We'll be back later."

"Hai! Ja!"

Nanoha smiled and jumped onto the trees and started jumping from one tree to another, heading toward the bridge.

--------------------------------------

Kakashi and the others were sitting at the bridge for a while until Kakashisensed two jounin level chakra. He signaled to Tazuna.

"Ok minna!" Tazuna called, "Break! Everyone back to the village!"

The workers dropped what they were doing and ran back to the village.

A few minutes later, a thick mist rolled around the bridge, making everyone tense.

"Be on guard team," Kakashi ordered.

"Hai," the genins replied, surrounding Tazuna.

"Well, well Kakashi," they heard Zabuza's voice, "Looks like we're having a party. But it seems we're missing one of your gakis." They shivered as they felt him give off his killer intent.

"Thank kami-sama," Zabuza thought, "That blond gaki is strong. We'll surely die if she were here. But I wonder why she didn't kill Haku when they met two days ago."

"No she's not," Kakashi agreed, "So your opponent is me today."

"That's fine. Haku, you know what to do."

"Hai Zabuza-sama." Haku, dressed in his Hunter-nin outfit, disappeared and appeared in front of Tazuna and was about to strike but his senbons were blocked by Sasuke's kunai.

"Haku," Sasuke said smirking, "You're lucky Nanoha isn't here to see your defeat to me." His smirk widen as he felt Haku's killer intent.

"We'll see about that," Haku replied glaring at the dark hair boy.

"They know each other?" Crossed everyone's mind.

"Is Nanoha the blond gaki?" Thought Zabuza. Though he couldn't voice his thoughts as the fight between Kakashi and him started.

"Sakura," Kakashi called, "Protect Tazuna-san! Sasuke, keep the Hunter-nin busy until Nanoha-chan gets here!"

"Hai!"

"Well, you heard my sensei," Sasuke said, still smirking, "Though you'll be beaten long before Nanoha gets here."

"Where are you Nanoha-chan?" Haku thought, "I promise not to kill your precious people but if your sensei kills Zabuza-sama before you get here, I'll have to kill them."

Sasuke started attacking first. He threw a couple of kunais toward Haku, who dodged them with his incredible speed. While Haku was dodging the Kunais, Sasuke did the hand seals for his jutsu.

**Snake. Tiger. Monkey. Boar. Horse. Tiger.**

"Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique!" Sasuke cried as a gigantic fireball flew out of his mouth and straight toward Haku.

Seeing the fireball, Haku quickly didn't some one-handed seals.

**Tiger. Serpent. Tiger.**

"Water Element: Water Wall Technique!" The mist around Haku turned into water and formed and wall just in time to block Haku from the fireball. As both jutsu went away, Haku and Sasuke dashed toward each other to challenge one another in taijutsu.

--------------------------------------

Nanoha reached the bridge and heard the clings and clangs from the use of weapons. She shook her head and signed.

"Yare yare," Nanoha said causing everyone to stop fighting and look around for her, "I was onlythirty minutes late and already the fight has started." Nanoha took and deep breath and blew it out, hard. The Mist was blown away by the gust of wind and revealed Nanoha standing at the beginning of the bridge, grinning.

"Ohayo minna-san," she greeted.

Haku grinned behind his mask and appeared by Nanoha.

"Ohayo Nanoha-chan," he greeted and bowed, before taking off his mask.

"Ohayo Haku-san," Nanoha smiled at him causing him to blush.

"No way," everyone but Sasuke thought, "He likes her and she doesn't even notice."

"About time Nanoha-chan," Kakashi said waving slowly at her, "Took you long enough."

"Ah gomen Kakashi-sensei," Nanoha said, "Gatou sent two samurais to kidnap Tsunami. I had to help. Good thing I slept in today neh?"

"Are they alright?" Tazuna asked frantic.

Nanoha nodded, "Hai. I told them to lock the doors and windows until we come back."

"Oh thank kami-sama." Tazuna left out a relieved sigh.

"Oh yea! Guess what I found out!" Everyone stared at the blond.

"Well, on my way here I spotted Gatou heading this way with a gang of thugs."

"Nani? Why would Gatou be heading here?" Zabuza asked.

"To kill you."

"Nani?!" Everyone cried.

"Well, Gatou is known for hiring missing-nins to do his dirty work. But at the end of the mission, when the missing-nin is all worn out and too tired to fight back, Gatou will pop up and order his gang of thugs to attack."

"How do you know this?" Haku asked.

"I have my ways. If you don't believe me, just wait till Gatou gets here."

A few minutes later, a short fat man in a dark business suit walked onto the bridge with what looked like a hundred thugs behind him.

"Well, well, well," the short man sneered, "So much for the Demon of the Mist. Heh, more like a baby demon to me. Can't even defeat a ninja and a few brats." The thugs snickered.

"What are you doing here Gatou?" Zabuza asked glaring at the short man.

"To get rid of you of course. Did you really think I was going to pay you? Ha!" Seeing Zabuza's glare deepen, Gatou smirked, "Why should I pay a high ranking ninja when I can hire thugs like these men to kill you for a lot cheaper? You don't stand a chance against them when you are weakened."

"You wanna bet?" Zabuza smirked, "Looks like you were right gaki. Good thing we stopped fighting five minutes ago to restore our lost chakra. Now, I get Gatou."

"Hai." The six ninjas got ready to fight.

"What?! You're partnering up?!" Gatou cried shocked, "No matter! Boys, kill them all! Whoever brings me back Zabuza's heads will get paid extra!" With a war car, the thugs charged toward the ninjas.

In what seemed to be like three minutes, all the thugs were either dead or unconscious and Gatou was the only one left.

"What?!" Gatou got frightened and try to run but Zabuza appeared in his way. Zabuza grabbed onto Gatou's shirt and picked him up to look into his eyes, "No please! I'll pay you all the money you want! Just don't kill me!"

"Too late for that." Zabuza threw Gatou up into the air and sliced him in half without any remorse.

After getting rid of the thugs, the ninjas and Tazuna were standing on the uncompleted bridge.

"So what are you two going to do now?" Nanoha asked.

"I don't know," Zabuza replied, "Your offer. Does it still stand?"

"Hai. Would you two like to become Konoha ninja?"

"Hai," Haku replied before Zabuza could answer.

"Great."

--------------------------------------

A week later, the six ninjas were about the leave the village on the newly completed bridge.

"Nanoha-nee-chan!" Inari cried as he hugged Nanoha, "Please come back ok?"

"Of course Inari-kun," Nanoha replied smiling, "It's ok to cry Inari-kun. Especially when you are happy."

Inari grinned at the familiar words and nodded, "Hai!"

Nanoha hugged Inari once more before she joined her team and new comrades.

The six ninjas waved goodbye to the people as the crossed the new bridge.

"Otou-san," Tsunami said as the watched the ninjas disappear from sight, "We forgot to name the bridge."

"What about the Tazuna Bridge?" Tazuna suggested jokingly and smiling.

"Oji-chan," Inari glared at his grandfather before he turned back to look at the bridge, "I think we should call it the Great Nanoha Bridge."

"That's a good name Inari," Tsunami agreed.

"Hai. The bridge will be named after the girl who showed our village that heroes still exist and brought hope back into our hearts. The Great Nanoha Bridge."

To be continued…


	6. Chuunin Exam Part 1

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me in any shape or form.

_"Italic" Thoughts...or Flaskbacks_

**"Bold" Kyuubi's talking and Seals**

Chapter 6: Chuunin Exam Part 1

Three months had pasted since the return of Team 7 and two ex-Mist nins. After the report of the mission, Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, had declared Momochi Zabuza and Haku's death before instating them as Konoha Special Jounins. Haku was put under hospital staff, studying to become a medic-nin while Momochi Zabuza was under orders of one of the most feared Special Jounin, Mitarashi Anko. Although the feared special jounin worked for the Torture and Interrogation department in Anbu, she was also a specialized assassin. With his silent killing technique, Zabuza fit right in as a Special Jounin.

As the months gone by, Nanoha spent time with the ex-Mist nins whenever they or she was free. But with the young blond's training with Team 7, Haku's training at the hospital, and Zabuza going on missions with Anko, the three barely get to see one another, which depressed the young ice user. And with Zabuza knowing of his crush, the ice user was often teased when he was depressed about not seeing the blond.

Luckily, it was one of those days in which the three could see one another. They were in training ground 2 and you guessed it, training. Zabuza was sparing with the young blond as Haku watched, waiting for his turn.

After a couple of hours sparing, Zabuza was called back, it seemed like the Hokage had another mission for him.

"Goodbye Zabuza-san," Nanoha said, "Thank you for the spar."

"No problem brat. See you."

"Goodbye Zabuza-sama."

"Later."

When the two were left alone, Haku didn't know what to say. Trying to think of a topic they could talk about, he missed what Nanoha was saying.

"Hm? I'm sorry, I spaced out," he said embarrassed.

Giggling, Nanoha shook her head, "It's alright Haku-san. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing of importance."

"Oh. Well, I have to go now. I have a dinner with Hinata-chan. Goodbye Haku-san."

"Oh ok. Bye." Hiding his disappointment, Haku waved goodbye to the young blond.

--------------------------------------

The next day, most of the jounins were in the Hokage's office, having a meeting about the upcoming Chuunin Exam. So far, the newly graduated genins and Team Gai were nominated. Though there were many protests, the senseis of the Rookie Nine had convinced the Hokage that their teams were ready for the exam.

That same day, our blond beauty was walking in the village was her teammate Sakura, talking about training tips, when they noticed a square box with holes following them. Giggling, they decided to ignore the box until the ones hiding inside became reckless and bored.

"Ok Konohamaru," Nanoha said grinning, "You can come out now. We know you're there."

"Ah ha!" A childish cry was heard from inside the box, "As expected of my rival!" The box's top exploded with smoke coming out.

"Too much gunpowder," the little boy wheezed out and coughing was heard.

When the smoke cleared, the two girls saw three 7 year olds kids wearing green goggles on their heads.

"The one with the sex appeal of an adult, Moegi!" The only girl said striking a funny pose.

"I like working with numbers, Udon!" The boy wearing glasses went next, also striking a pose.

"And finally, the best ninja to ever be born in Konohagakure, Konohamaru!" The last boy cried.

"And together, we make the Konohamaru Corps!" Nanoha and Sakura sweatdropped before Nanoha said, "Ohayo Konohamaru-kun, Udon-kun, and Moegi-chan. This is my teammate Haruno Sakura. Sakura-san, these are the Konohamaru Corps, I guess."

"Ohayo," the four greeted at the same time.

"Neh, neh Nano-chan, lets play ninja," Konohamaru said excited along with his two friends.

"Gomen minna but we have to meet our sensei right now.

"But you promised," Moegi said sadly.

"Gomen ne, maybe next time ok?"

"But your always busy," Udon pointed out.

"Ah Sakura-san, what time is it?" Nanoha turned to her teammate.

"Um, about 9. We have about another hour before Kakashi-sensei arrives," Sakura replied looking at her watch.

"Hm, I can play for about 30 minutes or so."

"Yay!"

"Gomen Sakura-san, if you want go ahead, you can. I'll see you at the bridge."

"That's alright, I'll watch."

"Are you sure?" Sakura nodded.

"Ok then. So what do you guys want to play?"

"Enemy Invasion!" The three cried out excitedly.

"All right." Three kage bunshins appeared in front of the kids before henged into some random ninja the same height as the three. The six little ninjas then started fighting while Sakura and Nanoha watched smiling. Just then the ninja that Konohamaru was fighting, punched him a little bit too hard and sent him back, only to crash into a guy dressed in a black body suit and face paint, the medal plate on his forehead showing Suna's symbol.

"Itai!" The guy cried. He glared at Konohamaru and picked him up by his front shirt.

"I hate little kids," he said smirking, "I'm going to teach you a lesson!"

"Ah gomen nasai," Nanoha and Sakura apologized running towards them.

"It was an accident," Sakura included. The guy looked over to them and sneered.

"Please put him down," Nanoha said though she was on guard. The killer intent coming from the tree next to them was massive. And the signature of his chakra isn't from her village either.

"Maybe from Suna, " she thought, "Like this punk."

"**This killer intent is similar to Shukaku," **Kyuubi said, "**I'd recognize his chakra anywhere."**

"Shukaku? The Ichibi?"

"**Hai."**

"Hm."

"And why should I listen to a bunch of weak Konoha nin?" The suna nin sneered.

"Well, assuming you're here for the Chuunin exam, hurting the Hokage's grandson will destroy our villages' peace treaty and cause a war," Nanoha replied simply.

Konohamaru was dropped to the ground in mere seconds. He then ran behind Nanoha, terrified.

"Onna," the suna nin glared, "Who are you?"

"A genin."

"Kankuru," a blond girl, who was also from sand, said, "Let's go. He might be on his way right now."

"I don't care!" Kankuru cried out pissed, "I'm going to teach this weak girl a lesson! She thinks she better than me!"

Kankuru took a step toward Nanoha and a pebble smacked onto his left cheek.

"Itai!" He cried holding his cheek, "Who threw that?!"

"I did," Sasuke replied. Everyone looked to the tree next to them and saw the black hair teen standing on a branch.

"Come down here so I can pound you!" Kankuru cried becoming red in the face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Nanoha said confusing everyone.

"And why not?" The other blond asked.

"Well, I don't think you red-headed teammate has any patience left." With that one sentence, the blond and Kankuru froze.

"How did she sense me?" The red head though. Deciding to ask her, he suna shunshin and appeared in front of his frozen teammates.

"Kankuru, you are an embarrassment to our village," he said glaring at the boy in black.

"But Gaara!" Kankuru cried when he heard his littler brother's voice, "They started it!"

"Shut up or I'll kill you."

Gaara, the short red head, was only a few inches taller than Nanoha and he could control his bigger teammate with only a few words. Team 7 and the Konohamaru Corps were amazed. He then turned to stare at Nanoha, "My apologize about my teammates behavior."

"No big deal," Sasuke replied jumping down so he was now standing next to his blond teammate and in Gaara's line of vision.

Gaara continued to stare at the blond, "Who are you?" _"She sensed me and the other boy got passed Kankuru's defense. They are strong."_

"Uzumaki Nanoha. Let's just say, I'm an old friend of Shukaku," Nanoha smirked when she saw the two suna nin flinch and Gaara's widen eyes, "These are my teammates. Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. What's your name?"

Getting over his shock, Gaara replied, "Subaku no Gaara. My siblings, Subaku no Temari and Subaku no Kankuru. I hope to fight you in the exam Uzumaki, Uchiha."

"Likewise," Nanoha and Sasuke said at the same time. Gaara nodded to Nanoha before he left with his team.

"That was awesome Nano-nee-chan!" Konohamaru cried once the suna siblings were gone, "You totally controlled the whole conversation! You're the best ninja ever!"

"Yea!" Udon and Moegi agreed.

"Arigatou minna," the blond smiled, "Well, we got to go meet our sensei. Ja ne and be careful."

"Un!" The three said and ran off.

"Who is Shukaku?" Sakura asked once they were alone and walking towards Team7's meeting place.

"No one important," Nanoha replied, "Hey, do you think Kakashi-sensei will nominate us for the Chuunin exam?" The other two genins stare at the blond. They knew she was hiding something and they wanted to find out what it was.

"Hai," Sasuke replied finally, "We improved a lot from when we first graduated."

"Yea and I want to see how the others, who had graduated with us, are doing," Sakura agreed, "We haven't seen them for about six months now."

When they got to the bridge, Kakashi was already there.

"What took you guys so long?" He asked, "You're later than me. This never happened to me before."

"Ah gomen ne Kakashi-sensei but we ran into some trouble on the way," Nanoha apologized, "But its been taken care of."

"Alright. Now I got some important news to tell you three. I nominated you guys for the Chuunin exam. Here are the permission slips. Turn them in at the academy at noon tomorrow in room 301 if you want to participate. And no training today. Sayonara." And with that, Kakashi shunshin away.

"Are you two ready for the exam?" Nanoha asked to break the silence.

"I'm not really sure," Sakura said, "I want to take it but I'm afraid I'm the weakest in our team."

"It doesn't matter if you're the weakest," Nanoha signed, "The Chuunin exam is an exam to see if you are ready to move up rank. If you think you aren't ready, we won't force you to. But if you want to show everyone how so much stronger you have gotten, meet us at the ninja academy by 11:30. The exam will start at noon so we'll have 30 minutes to study the competition." Sakura nodded, still looking unsure. The three then parted.

By 11:30 tomorrow, Team 7 reached the school at the same time. Smiling at her teammates, she took the lead and led them inside and up the stairs. The noticed a crowd of genins in front of a door with the sign 301.

"How many slight of stairs did we walk up?" Nanoha asked quietly.

"One," Sasuke replied.

"But the sigh says 301?" Sakura was confused.

"Genjutsu," Sasuke realized. He was going to say something when Nanoha placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. Sasuke looked over to her and the blond shook her head.

"The genjutsu is obviously a test," she answered their confused faces, "It'll lessen the competition." They nodded in understanding.

Team Gai noticed Nanoha's team wasn't going to expose the genjutsu so they decided not to cause a scene. They watched as Team 7 continued on their way up the covered stairs so they followed.

"Nanoha-chan!" A 13 year old boy with circle dark eyes, bowl hair cut, and dressed in green spandex, cried out, "My eternal rival, you have arrived!"

Team 7 turned, two looking confused while one smiling at the eccentric teen, "Ohayo Lee-kun! Ohayo Tenten-chan and Neji-san."

"Ohayo Nanoha-chan," the weapon specialist greeted back while the pale eyed Neji nodded his greeting.

"Your team is taking the exam too?"

"Hai. Gai-sensei told us that all the Rookie Nine are also taking the exam," Tenten replied before Lee could start yelling again.

"Ah, that's good. Oh and these two are my teammates. Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Guys this is Team Gai; Rock Lee, Tenten, and Hyuuga Neji. They are a year ahead of us."

"Ohayo," Sakura greeted bowing while Sasuke only nodded once before focusing on his blond teammate.  
"You're Uchiha Sasuke?" Lee asked Sasuke who turned back to him, "I would like a spar, right here, right now. I want to prove that hard work can beat a genius."

"You know my name and you still want to spar?" Sasuke asked smirking, "You must be very strong or very stupid."

"Trust me, I am not stupid. I'm the strongest genin in Konoha but I am not considered a genius. I worked for my skills and I want to fight you."

"Ok, I'll fight."

"Lee-kun…."

"Nanoha-chan, please don't try and stop me. I want to prove that with only hard work, I can still beat a prodigy."

"Hai Lee-kun." Though Nanoha wanted to stop the fight, she knew that Lee will only request another fight later on. He had to get it out of his system and, like he said, prove to everyone that even if you are a prodigy, hard work can still defeat you. And although Lee only knew taijutsu, he can still be a worthy opponent.

"If you are going to have a spar, you might as well fight somewhere else," Tenten said grinning, "You can't fight in the hallway."

"Yea."

After finding an empty room, the fight began. Although Sasuke tried to land a hit, Lee was too fast for him. The Uchiha heir was confused at first, he though Lee was using a genjutsu to hide himself but when he activated his Sharingan, he then knew that Lee was only using taijutsu in their fight.

In the middle of the fight, a giant turtle fell down from the ceiling. He then started to yell at Lee because Lee was about to use one of his hidden moves on a Konoha nin. He then started yelling at Neji and Tenten for not stopping the fight before it started. While it was yelling, the two genins who never saw Gai's summon before was confused.

"Can a turtle be a sensei?" Sakura wondered. Nanoha only giggled.

Then a man appeared and punched Lee in the face. What they saw next would scar them for life. The two look like started crying and hugged each other. A very strong genjutsu of a sunset with waves clashing against a cliff also appeared. The scene was so horrifying that no one could look away.

Nanoha looked at each of her teammates and grinning. Both Sasuke and Sakura were frozen in shock. Neji and Tenten also saw them and smirked. They were used to the scene and could now ignore it.

"Lee-kun! Neji-kun! And Tenten-kun!" Gai cried out after he and his student left go of one another, "We must all run 500 laps around Konoha in 10 minutes for our rudeness!"

"Hai Gai-sensei!" Lee cried out while his other two teammates looked green in the face.

"Ano Gai-sensei," Nanoha said causing everyone to turn to her, "The chuunin exam is starting. If you and your team were to go running right now, your team would be disqualified."

"Yosh! Thank you Nanoha-chan! Your flames of youth is sparkling brightly as you grow more beautiful everyday!" The eccentric sensei noticed Sasuke's glare and grinning again, "I can see your flames of youth Uchiha-san! You must be burning with passion!"

"Huh?" was Sasuke's intelligent reply although everyone else but Lee and Gai smirked. Nanoha giggled and grabbed her teammates' hands.

"Ja Gai-sensei, Lee-kun, Neji-kun, and Tenten-chan! We're going to go to the classroom now!"

"Ja!" Team Gai cried. _"Thank you for reminding Gai-sensei of the exam,"_ went through Tenten and Neji's minds. They did not want to run 500 laps around Konoha.

"Wait Uchiha!" Lee cried before Team 7 could go any further, "I lied to you. I am not the strongest genin in Konoha. One of the strongest genin is on my team, Hyuuga Neji. He is also known as a prodigy from the Hyuuga clan and he is one of the ones I want to defeat. Another is you."

"You said one of the strongest," Sasuke pointed out, "Who are the others?"

"You know the strongest already." Everyone but the two Team 7 genins saw Lee glance at the beautiful blond.

"Who?" Sasuke demanded.

"You'll have to figure it out yourself," Neji said smirking. With that, Team Gai disappeared.

"Come on guys," Nanoha said, "We'll be late if we don't hurry."

"Hai," though Sasuke was still angry that he lost to a weird green thing.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?" Sakura asked. Through the six months of being on the same team as Nanoha and Sasuke, Sakura finally figured out that her love for the brooding male was only a school girl crush. So she focused on her training with her team and getting stronger. Plus, she kind of figured out that the Sasuke was in love with their clueless blond teammate and that the blond kind of had an unknown crush on the black hair teen.

"They are so obvious,"she thought shaking her head and smiling.

"I'm fine," was Sasuke's reply.

"Sasuke-san, you know it's ok to be defeated by Lee-kun," Nanoha said softly and smiling at him, "Ever since I first met Lee-kun, he has been training in taijutsu to one day show everyone that even though he can't use chakra, he can still be a powerful ninja. When he graduated last year, Gai-sensei took him on as a pupil because he too could see that Lee-kun can become a powerful ninja. Ever since then, Lee-kun has been training in taijutsu with his team, everyday and every night. And because of that, he has improved greatly. So it's ok to be defeated by a stronger opponent. All you have to do is train harder and longer, with or without your team to become stronger. You have to realize that just because you are known as a prodigy, it doesn't mean that you won't lose to someone who trained everyday and night for their strength and skills." Sakura looked amazed at her teammate.

"Nanoha-san is so smart and wise," she thought, "I wonder she became like that."

"Nanoha is right." Sasuke was thinking over her words, "I have to train harder. I have to become stronger because no matter how strong I am, there will always be someone out there who is stronger than me. I have to become stronger to defeat him."

They later saw Kakashi standing in front of the door with the sign reading 301.

"Great, you're all here," he said smiling, "You can all go in now."

"What do you mean by that Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"The chuunin exam only allows a team of three to participate. If one of you doesn't show up, the team won't be able to go in the room."

"Oh."

"Well, I'm glad you all showced up without anyone pressuring you to. Make me proud Team 7."

"Hai!"

Going into the room, Nanoha pulled Sasuke away, just as a light blond hair girl dressed in purple flew towards him.

"Ah gomen Sasuke-san!" Nanoha apologized blushing, "I don't know what came over me. Gomen nasai."

"It's alright Nanoha," Sasuke said blushing a light pink. He then heard someone whispering in his ear, "She likes you," before felling his cheeks burn even more. Turning quickly, he looks to see who had whispered to him but saw no one.

"Sasuke-kun!" the blond who flew earlier clamped onto his arm, "I missed you so much!"

"Ino-pig!' Sakura cried pulling Ino off of Sasuke's arm, "Leave Sasuke-kun alone!" The two then began arguing.

"Nanoha-chan." The blond turned and saw the pale eye Hyuuga heiress.

"Hinata-chan," she said smiling, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine too."

"Oi Nanoha!"

"Ohayo Kiba-san. Ohayo Akamaru. Ohayo Shino-san." Akamaru barked his greeting.

"Ohayo," Shino greeted, blushing at Nanoha's smile, though no one could see it because of his high collar jacket.

"Looks like we're all here," someone said lazily. Nanoha turned back to her team and saw the other two members of Team 10.

"Konichi wa, I am Uzumaki Nanoha," she greeted bowing, "I don't believe we met back at the academy."

"Ohayo Uzumaki-san, I'm Nara Shikamaru," the lazy looking one said, "This is my best friend Akimichi Chouji."

"Konichi wa Uzumaki-san," the chubby teen said.

"Please, call me Nanoha."

"Alright, if you call us by our names too," Shikamaru said signing, "It's too troublesome to be polite."

Giggling, Nanoha nodded, "Hai Shikamaru-san."

The Rookie Nine continued talking animatedly, oblivious to the glares everyone else in the room was aiming at them, all except Nanoha.

The blond sensed a guy with long gray hair in a low ponytail and glasses walking towards them. His chakra level was high jounin and he reeked of snakes.

"Gotta keep an eye on him," she told Kyuubi who was growling at the genin heading their way.

"Hey," he said once he was by them, "You rookies need to clam down. Don't you guys feel the tension?"

Once he said that, the eight rookies finally noticed the nervousness in the room and they too began felling it themselves.

"But don't worry," the guy said, "I can give you guys some information on some of the genins in this room. I got chakra cards you see and they record information on each genin participating in the exam."

"A genin wouldn't be able to get this kind of information," Nanoha thought alarmed.

"**He could be a spy,"** Kyuubi said, "**He smells much like the snake man. Kill him!"**

"Not yet. Wait till the second part of the exam, the Forest of Death. Killing is permitted."

"**Hai." **

"You said you have information on the participants," Sasuke said, "What about on Subaku no Gaara of Suna, Rock Lee of Konoha, and Uzumaki Nanoha of Konoha?"

"Eh?!" The rookies but Nanoha said when they heard Nanoha's name.

"I want to see how strong she really is," Sasuke replied staring at his short blond crush.

"It's easier since you already know their names," the guy said. He took out a card from his deck, "Hm. First is Subaku no Gaara. Since he is from Suna I don't have much info on him. Let's see, teammates are his siblings; Subaku no Temari and Subaku no Kankuru. Youngest son of the Yondaime Kazekage. Sensei is Baki. No D-rank missions done or recorded. Twenty-two C-ranks, eight B-ranks, and two A-ranks missions done and recorded. Wow impressive. Get this; he came back from all his missions without a scratch on him." When he said this, everyone close enough to listen, paled in fear and shock.

"Next is Rock Lee. Teammates are Hyuuga Neji and Tenten, no last name. Sensei is Maito Gai. Forty D-ranks and ten C-rank missions under his belt. His ninjutsu and genjutsu is none existent but his taijutsu is off the charts! Mid-chuunin level, very impressive. And it took him a year to go from Dead Last to one of the strongest genin in Konoha.

"And lastly, is Uzumaki Nanoha…"

"Can I see that real quickly please?" Nanoha interrupted smiling.

The guy was confused but gave the card to the blond. She looked over the card and glared.

"Yup, he's a spy," she thought, "No one but oji-san and those most trusted know this information."

"**You should report this to the old man,"** Kyuubi said.

"Hai."

Nanoha looked back to the guy, "What's you name?"

"Yakushi Kabuto."

"Yakushi-san, how did you get this information?"

"Um, I asked Hokage-sama's secretary."

"Really? Well my information is only known to those most trusted by Hokage-sama. Hokage-sama's secretary wouldn't know anything about my levels."

"…."

"Exactly." The card in her hand burst into flames in front of everyone.

"Wow! How'd you do that without handseals?!" Kiba cried out, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"I can control the element of Fire," Nanoha replied simply after a hesitation, shocking everyone, "I can summon and create fire at will."

"Nani?! That's hella cool!" Kiba once again cried excitedly, "Can you teach me?!"

"Gomen ne Kiba-san. It's my families' hijutsu."

"Aw, that sucks." Nanoha giggles at his pout.

Kabuto watched as Nanoha continued to talk to her friends, "She's strong. But how strong? Orochimaru-sama would want to know about her."

A couple of poofs were heard at the front of the classroom.

"Quiet you maggots!" The frightening man with many scars on his face yelled at the genins, "I am Morino Ibiki, your first examiner. Now, you all have slips. Give them to an examiner and they will give you a number. You will then find your seat. Well? What are you guys waiting for?! Get moving!!"

Within five minutes all the genins were in their seats. Ibiki grinned, "Good. The first exam is a written test." A few groans were heard as the other examiners passed out the test. "You have forty five minutes to answer nine questions. The tenth question will later be asked after the forty five minutes. If you are caught cheating five times, you and you team are disqualified. Begin!"

Most of the genins had figured out the hidden meaning of the test and were cheating in creative ways. Sasuke was using his Sharingan, Sakura was using her brains, and Ino took over Sakura's body after she was done and copied the answers, then later took over Shikamaru's body and wrote down the answers for his test. Shikamaru then used his kage mage to control Chouji's body and wrote the answers down for him. Akamaru was telling Kiba the answers as he looks around the room or at other genins' papers. Neji and Hinata used their Byakugan while Tenten used wires and mirrors on the ceiling to copy answers for her and Lee. And Shino was using his bugs to collect answers.

The suna team, Gaara had created a third eye with his sand so he can see the answers. Temari was also using he brain while Kankuru had henged his puppet to look like an examiner and copy down answers for him. Others tried to cheat also well but most of them were caught and disqualified. And what was Nanoha doing? She was looking around, her paper already finished. She caught Ibiki's eye and began doing the Anbu silent talking hand signals also known as sigh language.

"Ibiki-san," she signed, "We have a spy in Konoha."

"Who is it?" Ibiki signed back.

"His name is Yakushi Kabuto. A genin with jounin level chakra. Ask oji-san for the permission to assassinate the spy."

"Hai." Ibiki motioned for a chuunin to come to him. Giving the chuunin orders, he left. Ten minutes later he came back,

"Hokage-sama wants him for interrogations," he signed once he caught Nanoha's eyes, "But he also gave permission for assassination."

"Hai." _"I'll just use the Demonic Eye to copy all of Yakushi-san's memories before I kill him."_

"**Hai. That way we won't have to bring him in for questioning," **Kyuubi agreed.

The forty five minutes were finally over and half the teams were already disqualified. Ibiki then told them about the tenth question. Scaring the genins for life, only twenty six teams ere brave enough to answer the question.

They all passed. Ibiki told them about what was required for being a chuunin.

"A chuunin is a squad leader. A leader who will watch out for his teams and will do anything to finish or abort a mission."

After congratulating the twenty six teams who passed, the window of the classroom was smashed open. A banner with kunais holding it to the ceiling read, "Mitarashi Anko, second examiner!" in bold blood red letters. Then a woman in her early 20s jumped through the window and landed next to Ibiki. All the genins were shocked to see her as she was only dressed in a fish net shirt, open vest jacket, and a very short skirt. She then looked around the room and scolded Ibiki for letting so many teams passed.

"We have a lot of good ones this year," was all Ibiki said.

"Whatever. My test will cut them by half!" Anko grinned sadistically at the already scared and shock genins, "Now follow me! Lateness will not be tolerated and will result in a disqualification!"

…owari…

Author's Note: LOL sorry for taking so long!! But finally chapter 6 is out!! I hope no one is too pissed at me for taking so long!! xP Well then , i hope you enjoy it as i continue to type chapter 7!!


	7. author's note

hey guys, i need your help again on looking for a fanfic on Naruto.

It's about naruto being a special ANBU and he is living in a temple or something like that.

Anyways, he is super strong and is placed on the genin teams to watch sasuke or something like that and the guys starts falling for him.

he then finds his mother's old desserts recipe and opens a shop. during the chuunin exan, he distracts orochimaru when gum clones and defeats neji by trapping him in ice cream, i think. he paints too.

during the invasion, a boy comes and says he is naruto's wife because naruto defeated him in battle and in his culture, that is how the people in his village find mates. this fic a slash i believe.

after the invasion, naruto starts to train gaara, neji, and lee i think and they become strong too.

thats all i remember about the fic. plz help by looking for the fic for me! thnx!


End file.
